The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Vehicles generally include an engine that generates torque to propel the vehicle. Vehicles also include a transmission that transfers torque from the engine to wheels of the vehicle. The engine produces torque by combusting a mixture of air and fuel within cylinders of the vehicle. Torque produced by an electric motor may also be provided to the transmission. An engine controller controls torque output to the transmission.
A transmission controller controls various components of the transmission to transfer torque to the wheels of the vehicle. More specifically, the transmission controller controls a plurality of friction devices (e.g., clutches, bands, etc.) within the transmission to adjust the amount of torque transferred to the wheels using gears within the transmission. In other words, the transmission controller controls gear shifts within the transmission to adjust torque transfer to the wheels of the vehicle.
To shift from a first gear to a second gear, the transmission controller adjusts one or more of the friction devices to decrease the amount of torque transferred to the wheels via the first gear and increase torque transferred to the wheels via the second gear. The transmission controller adjusts the friction devices in a manner to provide a driver of the vehicle with a desirable shift feel during the shift to the second gear and after the second gear is engaged.